1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate processing system and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a thin film such as a silicon oxide film and the like may be formed on a substrate by supplying a source gas containing a predetermined element such as silicon and the like and an oxidizing gas to the substrate. For example, when the thin film is formed using a catalytic gas, it is possible to form a film at a relatively low temperature, and thus thermal history and the like acting on the semiconductor device can be improved.